Love and Secret
by ddeonjeon
Summary: Jungkook baru tahu jika Kim Taehyung, sunbae nakal disekolahnya memiliki banyak kejutan yang tak terduga. vkook. warn!typos.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Secret

Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung.

Summary : Jungkook baru tahu jika Kim Taehyung, sunbae nakal disekolahnya memiliki banyak kejutan yang tak terduga.

WARNING! BL, Typos.

* * *

Sepasang tungkai berlari di koridor yang penuh desak-desak siswa-siswi Seoul School International. Sekali-sekali ia menggumamkan kata maaf jika tersenggol siswa/i lain. Matanya bergerak gelisah dibalik kacamata bulatnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil. akhirnya, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan seragam yang tidak tersemat rapi, Jeon Jungkook sampai di depan pintu bercorak minimalis berwarna hitam putih. Tulisan 'RUANG GURU' terpampang di depannya.

Jeon Jungkook. Tubuhnya ideal dengan tinggi yang pas, hidung bangir dan mata bulat yang berisi macam-macam rasa di dalamnya juga bibir cherry yang menggoda. Jeon Jungkook suka memakai kacamata bulat untuk menutupi mata bulat yang menurutnya jelek itu.

"Permisi." Kata Jungkook pelan.

Netranya memandang ruangan ini terpesona. Dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper hijau terang bergaris. Lantai marmer berwarna putih terang tampak enak di lihat. Meja-meja tersusun rapi di samping kiri, sementara di sisi lainnya terdapat rak besar berisi data seluruh siswa Seoul School Internasional.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya salah satu guru—yang Jungkook ketahui bernama Mrs. Nakamoto—Jungkook mengangguk canggung.

Mrs. Nakamoto memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Kepala sekolah sudah menunggumu sedari tadi di ruangannya." Ujar perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, lanjut berterima kasih dan membuka satu-satunya ruangan yang ada disitu. Saat Jungkook masuk, kepala sekolah menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ia menyuruh Jungkook duduk di kursi depannya. Menurut Jungkook kursi itu nyaman diduduki.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin kau-" Perkataan kepala sekolah terpotong oleh gebrakan pintu tiba-tiba. Seorang siswa masuk dengan langkah malasnya. Ia juga ikut duduk di samping Jungkook. Kursi itu ada dua omong-omong.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian berdua latihan bersama untuk festival bulan depan. Tidak ada penolakan. " tegas Mr. Siwon, tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya mengganguk saja. Jika ia protes pun tidak akan ada perubahan. Jungkook juga pernah protes, yang akhirnya diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Begini, Jungkook adalah salah satu dari 7 orang beruntung yang dapat memasuki sekolah ini dengan beasiswa. Dengan syarat, ia harus mematuhi semua perintah yang ada di sekolah ini. Tak jarang Jungkook diejek 'anak miskin' atau 'bocah gila' di kelasnya.

Jungkook oke oke saja kok, toh tak ada yang _tau_ tentang orang tuanya.

Lamunan Jungkook terhenti ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan membawa dirinya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru tersebut. Siswa tadi—Jungkook tau itu sunbaenya—membawanya dengan cepat tanpa perlu pamit atau berbasa basi dengan kepala sekolah.

Diluar dengan cepat Jungkook menghentak pelan tangannya dan genggamannya lepas. Siswa itu agak terkejut. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah seperti tadi.

Datar dan dingin.

"Namamu siapa? " Tanya namja itu datar. Jungkook gelagapan. Tangannya bergerak gelisah dan matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dengan pelan ia menjawab,

"N-namaku Jeon Jungkook sunbae. Nama sunbae siapa?"

"Bocah."

Jungkook terperanjat. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya—karna sedaritadi dia menunduk—Kening Jungkook mengerut bingung. Atas dasar hal apa Sunbae ini menyebutnya 'bocah'? Siswa tadi menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis, lantas melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari koridor yang mulai sepi.

 _Apa-apaan sunbae itu menyebutku bocah?_

...

Suara lantunan piano bernada rendah menggema di ruang kedap suara itu. Juga ada seekor anjing yang tertidur nyaman di samping kaki sang pemain. Anjing itu mendengung pelan sewaktu sang pemain menyenggolnya tidak sengaja. Pemuda putih pucat itu kemudian terkekeh, dia mengelus kepala anjing lucu itu dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

 _Hmm... Partitur, pulpen, buku musik,_ _Astaga...Dimana headset ku?_

Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas lega setelah melihat barang-barangnya rapi tersusun di dalam ransel biru-merah miliknya. Pemuda pucat itu mengangkat anjingnya dan berjalan keluar setelah mematikan lampu ruang tadi.

"Cha! Mari pulang Chimie-ya..."

 **...**

Jungkook menyeka pelipisnya. Dia tersenyum melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Tangannya bergerak meletakkan makanan-makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Hyung tersayangnya itu. Tiba-tiba suara bel mendering keras, Jungkook segera membuka pintu, ada seorang pemuda pucat yang berdiri sambil tersenyum lelah.

"Yoongi Hyung! ayo masuk. Kau juga Chimie manis" Ujar Jungkook gemas.

Yoongi -pemuda pucat itu- berjalan tertatih-tatih dan langsung merebahkan badannya ke arah sofa. Sementara anjingnya tidur bersandar di kaki pemiliknya. Jungkook melihat ke arah kakaknya kasihan. Selama ini Yoongi adalah pemain piano berbakat. Sayang, lagu-lagu bagusnya tak pernah ditampilkan dimanapun.

Terlalu malas, katanya.

"Hyung, bersih-bersihlah dulu. Setelah itu turun untuk makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan kimchi dan makanan kesukaan hyung!"

...

 _"Eomma, Appa, Seul Noona, kalian mau kemana?"_

 _"JJa! Jungkook-ah, baik baik dengan Yoongi ne?"_

 _"Suruh Hyungmu itu banyak-banyak bersih bersih Jeon! Akan Noona gentayangi dia jika tidak merawatmu dengan baik!"_

 _"Jungkook-ah, kami pergi dulu ya?"_

 _"Bye-Bye adik kecil!"_

 _"t-tidak, EOMMA, APPA, NOONA!"_

"hah hah hah... "

Pelipis Jungkook berkeringat. Netranya memandang seisi kamar yang gelap gulita. Jungkook menghela nafasnya, mimpi buruknya datang lagi. Jungkook mencengkram selimutnya erat, mengalirkan perasaan marah, takut, dan sesal sekaligus. Dia menarik napas, lalu melipat lututnya dan menyandarkan diri di senderan kasur.

"Tenang Jeon Jungkook. Tenang" Katanya tersenyum miris.

Jungkook kembali merebahkan badannya. Ia tersenyum melihat foto di nakas samping kasurnya. Di foto itu dirinya sedang tersenyum dengan keluarganya. Jungkook kembali membuang nafas dan menarik selimut. Terlelap hingga pagi mendatang.

...

Jungkook mendesah keras-keras lalu mendengus jengkel. Tangannya dipenuhi buku-buku tebal yang sangat banyak. Kira-kira sekitar 10 buah untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan. Jungkook berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah perpustakaan. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh buku-buku itu. Jadi, dia harus meraba dengan kaki agar tidak tertabrak.

Setelah mengira-ngira akan sampai dalam 10 meter, Jungkook terkejut. Setengah dari buku-buku itu diangkat dari tangannya. Baru saja Jungkook ingin protes, orang itu membungkam mulut Jungkook. Dengan tangan tentu saja.

"Diam. Di depanmu perpustakaan" ujarnya datar. Ia berjalan duluan memasuki perpustakaan sementara Jungkook masih diam mencerna di depan pintu. Dengan wajah bingungnya ia berjalan masuk mengikuti Taehyung ke dalam.

Yup, orang itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook duduk di depan Taehyung, menatapnya heran. Sementara yang ditatap sedang membuka bungkus permen karet. Jungkook bisa melihat, di wajah itu ada sekitar 3 perban. Di samping mulut, di pipi kiri, juga di dahi kanan. Rambut Taehyung juga acak-acakan. Kancingnya tidak terkancing rapi, membuat kaos putih didalam bajunya kelihatan sedikit. Di tangannya ada sedikit luka gores. Juga di sekujur telapak tangannya. Jungkook bahkan tidak sadar memperhatikan namja didepannya ini dengan intens.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" Jungkook membuang pandangannya ke depan, dia ketahuan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Jungkook. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan membuka-buka buku fisika dan kimia yang berada di sampingnya. Jungkook meneguk saliva gugup. Ia diam tidak melakukan apa apa. Melihat Taehyung didepannya membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak jelas dan Jungkook benci degupan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mulailah mengajariku" Ucap Taehyung heran.

"B-bukannya kita hanya disuruh latihan untuk festival bulan depan, Sunbae?" Suara Jungkook bergetar.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Pak Tua itu? Kau harus mengajariku setiap pelajaran mulai 2 minggu kedepan."

Sepertinya Jungkook harus menyiapkan jantungnya setiap hari.

...

"Sunbae, apa tugasnya sudah sele—" Jungkook terdiam. Menatap Taehyung yang mendengkur halus di depannya. Soal-soal yang Jungkook kasih sudah dilesesaikan 3/4 nya, setelah menjelaskan tadi, Jungkook memberi hampir 50 soal untuk Taehyung. Dan sepertinya Taehyung terlalu mengantuk untuk mengerjakan soal yang ia beri. Jungkook melihat jam, masih ada sekitar 30 menit jam pulang.

Maka dari itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk memeriksa hasil kerja Taehyung. Dengan pelan, Jungkook mengambil kertas yang ada di bawah pangkuan tangan Taehyung dan memeriksanya satu-satu.

Hem, Benar semua. Jadi untuk apa kepala sekolah menyuruhnya untuk mengajari sunbae nakalnya ini?

Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung memang manis saat tidu—eh. Jungkook menggeleng pelan saat pikiran _ngawur_ itu muncul di pikirannya.

 _Ingat Jeon. Didepanmu ini sekarang, tidur seorang singa yang mengerikan_ batin Jungkook tegas.

Kringgg!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Siswa/i yang berada di pustaka mulai membereskan barangnya untuk beranjak pulang. Tetapi, si pemuda Kim bahkan tidak terbangun oleh bel yang memekakkan telinga itu. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, Dia ragu membangunkan sunbaenya ini.

Bisik-bisik tentangnya, Taehyung itu marah besar jika ada yang membangunkan dia saat tidur.

 _Tapi ini sudah jam pulang!_

Jungkook menghela nafas.

Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain.

Jungkook mulai menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung pelan.

3 detik, belum ada tanda-tanda Taehyung akan mebuka mata.

6 detik, Taehyung mulai melenguh.

9 detik, Taehyung sudah mengerjapkan matanya.

Diam-diam Jungkook bernafas lega, "Ehm, sudah bel pulang sunbae." Cicitnya pelan. Demi apa, Jungkook tak berani berbicara keras dengan pemuda kelahiran 1995 ini.

Setengah sadar, Taehyung menguap dan mengangguk. Lalu berdiri dan membereskan bukunya, Ia berbalik. Upss, mungkin ia lupa Jungkook masih berada di sana dengan wajah bengongnya.

 _Astaga, Taehyung bahkan tidak berterima kasih padanya!_

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Dasar Sunbae tidak tau terimakasih!_

* * *

 _Regards, Ddeonjeon._


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Secret

Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung.

Summary : Jungkook baru tahu jika Kim Taehyung, sunbae nakal disekolahnya memiliki banyak kejutan yang tak terduga.

WARNING! BL, Typos.

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook! Bangun! KELUAR KAU DARI KELASKU."

Jeon Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat Kim ssaem tengah menatapnya tajam bak elang yang menemukan mangsanya. Pemuda itu memperbaiki kacamatanya, lalu berdiri. Sedikit menunduk, mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan mata setengah tertutup. Beberapa teman-temannya tertawa tertahan melihat Jungkook mengantuk seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Bambam—Pemuda manis yang mendeklarasikan dirinya menjadi sahabat Jungkook—itu khawatir Jungkook akan tertidur di tempat lain dan tidak tau waktu.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." gumam Bambam sambil menghadap ke depan.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook menenteng tasnya dengan mata lelah khas orang bergadang. Yap, Jungkook tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam. Matanya dipaksa terbuka dengan tugas sekolah juga tugas rumah yang belum ia kerjakan saat pergi ke sekolah. Jungkook menguap pelan, berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya sedari tadi.

 _Sial, aku mengantuk sekali_ batin Jungkook tersiksa.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat ternyaman bagi Jungkook. Tidak heran tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritenya di sekolah setelah atap sekolah. Jungkook melangkah masuk, angin sejuk dari penyejuk ruangan membelai lembut helai-helai rambutnya, bau khas buku memasuki indra penciumannya.

Oh, Jungkook sangat menyukai hal itu.

Netra beningnya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. 20 meja dan kursi berjejer didepannya, lima komputer baru terletak di samping samping rak buku besar berwarna cokelat. Jendela-jendela menyuguhkan pemandangan taman sekolah yang asri.

Ada beberapa siswa/i yang melakukan kegiatan disini. Belajar, membaca, atau membicarakan orang lain—Jungkook bisa melihat bagaimana mereka tertawa—Setelah memilih, pilihan Jungkook jatuh kepada meja di pojok kiri perpustakaan ini.

Meja dengan satu kursi itu terletak di samping jendela, dengan beberapa buku bekas siswa/i lain membaca diatasnya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Melangkahkan kakinya dan merebahkan badannya ke kursi, pemuda manis itu menutup mata.

"Sepertinya kau gemar sekali kesini ya, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tau suara itu, dan ia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin omong-omong. Jungkook bisa mendengar kursi yang ditarik ke depannya juga helaan nafas seseorang. Tetapi, Jungkook tidak ingin membuka mata, Ia masih jengkel dan tentu saja sangat mengantuk.

Tetapi tiba-tiba dagunya diangkat, "Hei, kau kesal denganku?" Jungkook mendecih lalu menepis pelan tangan tan pemuda itu, ia menggeleng.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. _"_ Jungkook memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku. tidak. kesal. denganmu. Taehyung. Sunbae." tekan Jungkook kesal.

Tentu saja itu Kim-Bastard-Taehyung yang menggangu tidur nyenyaknya. Rasanya ia ingin menendang wajah -mari-menyeringai-Kim-Taehyung itu sekarang. Jungkook membuat wajah memelas semanis-manisnya pada Taehyung, agar tidak menganggunya tidur. Demi tuhan, Jungkook mengantuk sekali.

"Apa maumu sunbae?" tanya Jungkook malas.

Taehyung memutar matanya malas. Apa bocah ini lupa apa yang diperintah kepala sekolah untuknya dua hari yang lalu? kalau benar, Taehyung ingin berkata 'Luar Biasa' sambil mencincang pemuda manis itu hingga kecil.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku ingat. Tapi bisa tidak kita berlatih 30 menit lagi? Kumohon?" Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan, lagipula ia juga malas berlatih terlalu cepat.

Jungkook berjanji akan menarik semua sumpah serapahnya pada Taehyung hari ini. Jungkook mulai menyamankan diri di kursinya, dan menutup mata. Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook sudah terlelap.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Jungkook itu manis jika sedang tidur, camkan itu. Ia mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Jungkook yang terasa halus di tangannya.

 _Mimpi indah Jeon manis._

...

"Jungkook, Jungkook bangun."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian mengerang kecil, terkutuklah orang yang membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ini sudah 1 jam Jungkook. Kita harus berlatih." tegas Taehyung—yang membangunkan Jungkook—dengan intonasi lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk dan menepuk pipinya agar kantuknya menghilang. Taehyung terkekeh, menjulurkan tangannya yang panjang untuk melepaskan dua tangan Jungkook yang menepuk pipi gembilnya itu.

"Jangan ditepuk, kerjapkan matamu." Kata Taehyung seraya menggengam tangan Jungkook.

Rona merah samar tercetak di pipi gembil Jungkook, "Sudah sunbae, mari kita berlatih!" Jungkook tersenyum kikuk.

"Hem, kajja ke ruang musik."

"Sunbae, aku—"

"Kim Taehyung. Namaku Kim Taehyung."

"Eh?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Panggil aku hyung mulai sekarang _. oka_ _y_ Jeon?"

"okay."

Jujur saja sebenarnya Jungkook sudah tau nama Sunbaenya ini dari dulu, oh ayolah! siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung sang berandal nakal dari kelas Musik 2?

Si pemuda Kim mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook, yang membuat sang empunya mendengus tentu saja. 1 jam berlalu, mereka selesai berlatih. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook pulang bersama dan dihadiahi oleh pekikan tak percaya dari Jeon Jungkook.

Itu bukan gaya Taehyung, saudara-saudara.

"Sudah malam. Masuk sana, kamu tidak sendiri di rumah kan?"

Sekali lagi, si pemuda Kim mengacak rambut si Jeon.

"Tidak, ada Hyungku didalam. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, hati hati ya Hyung!" Bungkukkan dan diakhiri senyuman manis. Taehyung akhirnya pergi dengan motor hitamnya.

Setidaknya menurut Jungkook, hari ini bukan hari yang buruk untuk dilaluinya.

...

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook berbalik, dan melihat Bambam tengah berlari sambil melambai ke arah dirinya. Tentu saja Bambam tak pernah lupa untuk tersenyum. Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyum manis dan menepuk bahu Bambam yang sedang menumpu tangannya diatas lutut karena kelelahan.

"Hei, kenapa kau berlari Bammie?" tanya Jungkook bingung. Sela satu detik Bambam terdiam, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!" Jungkook menyerngit heran, tak mungkin Bambam mau menyatakan cinta kepadanya bukan?

"Apa? kau suka padaku?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Tidak dasar bodoh. Mark hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku!" Kata Bambam berteriak kegirangan. Kemudian ia langsung menunduk meminta maaf ketika murid-murid lain menatap mereka heran.

"Singkirkan kata 'bodoh' itu. Wah selamat Bammie! aku tunggu traktirannya!" Balas Jungkook dengan nada dibuat ceria.

 _kukira kenapa, dasar Bambam bodoh_ batin Jungkook meringis.

"Kenapa nadamu tidak ikhlas begitu? Dasar tukang makan!" Bambam berlari setelah meledek Jungkook, yang balas dikejar oleh Jungkook.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka mengejar satu sama lain, ada dua orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan geli dan menahan senyum di ujung koridor.

...

Di sisi lain, Taehyung sedang berdiri di koridor. Menunggu sahabat pendiamnya—selain Park Jimin— yang bernama Mark Tuan. Yah sahabatnya itu hanya pendiam jika berada di depan orang baru. Tetapi bagi Taehyung, Mark adalah orang yang mengasyikkan dan enak diajak bercanda. Mark itu sangat _fasih_ berbahasa Inggris,jadi kalau kata anak SHS mereka itu paket komplit.

Yah, walau sedikit nakal sih.

"Hoy, jangan melamun ditengah jalan."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, didepannya berdiri seorang Mark yang sedang menatap Taehyung jengkel dengan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Taehyung mendengus, namun tak urung ia terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf. Ayo kita ke kelas" kata Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Mark.

"Atas dasar apa seorang Kim brengsek ini mengajakku ke kelas?'' Ledek Mark kemudian.

"Sialan Mark, tak ada—"

Namun dua orang siswa manis membuat langkah sekaligus perkelahian mereka terhenti, Jeon Jungkook dan Bambam Bhiwakul. Sedang bercanda ria dengan senyum yang dapat melelehkan semua murid SHS ini.

Berlebihan, tapi itu kenyataan.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, memandangi pemandangan indah yang berjarak hanya 10 meter dari mereka.

"Kau tau?" Taehyung memandang Mark bertanya, "Aku menyatakan cinta kepada Bambam kemarin malam."

Mata Taehyung membulat. Heol, pengkhianatan apa ini?

"KAU SERI—hmmpph" Mark melepaskan tangannya," Jangan teriak Tae bodoh—Tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan penjelasanku."

Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya. Dan membiarkan Mark menjelaskan bahwa kemarin malam ia menyatakan cintanya ke Bambam lewat akun sosial medianya. Taehyung memicingkan mata tajamnya.

"Kau curang. Kau bilang tidak ada ada yang akan pacaran sampai kita lulus!" bisik Taehyung kesal.

Mark ingin menjawab jika saja suara teriakan memotongnya.

"Kenapa nadamu tidak ikhlas begitu? Dasar tukang makan!"

Mark dan Taehyung langsung kembali fokus kepada dua sejoli yang sedang kejar-kejaran di koridor SHS yang luas ini.

Tanpa sadar, Mark memberi tatapan geli dan Taehyung berusaha menahan senyumnya agar tidak melebar.

* * *

 **Jungkook POV**

 _Aku benci pelajaran ini._

Aku mengerang lelah. Sudah hampir 30 kali aku mengganti kertas, membuang warna, mencampur warna, dan membersihkan kanvas agar tidak kotor. Dan jujur saja, pekerjaan itu melelahkan.

Jang Ssaem menyuruhku untuk membuatsebuah lukisan, karena aku telat dalam ujiannya dan mendapat D. Saat itu, Jang ssaem menyuruhku keluar kelas dan berdiri hingga kelasnya selesai, dan Jang Ssaem langsung memberi ku tugas berupa membuat sebuah lukisan yang berjumlah 2 buah.

 _Dan disini aku dibawah pohon dengan kanvas dan cat lukis ._

Membosankan.

Kata itu yang pertama kali terlintas cepat di otakku. Aku memang pandai di bidang akademik, _okay_? Bukan tentang menggambar ataupun melukis. Mungkin aku bisa menyanyi dan sedikit menari, mungkin? Aku membuang nafas, meluruskan kaki, dan menyingkirkan kertas-kertas gila itu dari hadapanku.

Aku memejamkan mata.

 _Relax,_ _Jeon Jungkook._

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Jeon Jungkook?"

Refleks, aku membuka mata. Kim Taehyung berkacak pinggang di depanku dengan surai cokelatnya yang berantakan. Ditambah sinar matahari yang semakin membuat aku mengira didepanku ini malaikat.

 _Tae-Hyung, tampan._

"Lukisan,Hyung." Aku memajukan bibirnya, katakan saja aku gila karna bertingkah manja didepan Tae-hyung hari ini.

"Aku benci pelajaran seni."

Tae-Hyung terkekeh kecil.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin yang membelai wajahku sejuk. Kurasakan dia duduk di sampingku, Tae-hyung sepertinya baru merasakan hari buruk.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah benda keras masuk ke mulutku. Rasa manis dan sedikit asam menerpa lidahku yang sensitif, aku membuka mulut dan mengambil benda keras itu.

 _Eh? Tangkai permen?_

"Lollipop anggur?"

"Nikmati saja, Jeon. Aku rasa itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Aku melihat Tae-hyung juga membuka bungkus permen yang sama dengan milikku. Aku mengendikkan bahu, mengecap lollipop anggurku. Sejenak, aku melupakan tugas lukisan sialan itu.

"Hey, Jeon."

"Hem?"

"Kau bilang kau benci pelajaran seni, tapi kenapa kau pandai menyanyi?"

"Apa seseorang yang bisa bernyanyi harus suka dengan pelajaran seni?"

"Aku jago di seni."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih menatap ke arah lapangan olahraga. Omong-omong apa yang Tae-Hyung lakukan disini?

"Jadi?"

"Mau kubantu?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Membuat tugas lukisanmu, _maybe?_ "

Aku merasa jantung dan nyawaku sudah tidak lagi ditempatnya.

* * *

Regards, Ddeonjeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Secret

Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung.

Summary : Jungkook baru tahu jika Kim Taehyung, sunbae nakal disekolahnya memiliki banyak kejutan yang tak terduga.

WARNING! BL, Typos.

* * *

Suara pekikan gitar terdengar di dalam ruang musik SHS. Didalamnya, ada dua orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yang satu sibuk mengetes gitarnya agar pas dan yang satunya lagi mengetes suara indahnya.

"A A A—Hyung kita akan menyanyi lagu apa?" Jungkook bertanya setelah beberapa kali mengetes tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyanyi lagu Let Go? Kau tau?" jawab Taehyung masih mengetes gitar cokelat kesayangannya.

Jungkook meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, membuat posisi berpikir. "Ah! Lagu Park Jimin dan groupnya itu? Let Go yang bahasa Jepang itu?" pekik Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau tau banyak tentang lagu, hm?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Jungkook.

"Tidak. Hyungku calon tunangannya Park Jimin itu." ujar Jungkook santai yang membuat Taehyung hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"K-kau serius?" Jungkook tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Taehyung yang benar-benar lucu dimatanya.

"Iya Hyung! Yoongi Hyung dan Jiminnie Hyung teman satu sekolah dulu, Jiminnie Hyung suka sekali dengan Yoon Hyung. Aku masih ingat ketika Jimin Hyung meminta restuku 2 bulan yang lalu." Jungkook kembali terkekeh saat mengingat 2 bulan yang lalu Jimin membawa 3 boneka ironman berbeda ukuran untuk meminta restunya.

"Jiminnie? Sedekat itukah kalian?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar panggilan Jungkook ke Jimin.

"Aku suka dengannya." Kata Jungkook polos.

Taehyung tertegun, "Kau suka dengan Park Jimin?"

"Ya. Jiminnie Hyung sangat baik dan banyak membantu kami, ia membangkitkan semangatku dengan lagu-lagu yang ia buat di sekolahnya dari mulai 5 tahun yang lalu." Jungkook tersenyum lagi ketika Jimin menyetel lagu miliknya di depan kamar Jungkook yang masih saja terpuruk 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa tidak apa denganmu?"

"Hm?"

"Sekarang Jimin dengan Hyungmu bukan? Apa kau tidak sakit hati?" Taehyung memetik pelan gitarnya.

Hening.

Sedetik kemudian tawa lembut Jungkook bergema di ruang musik kecil itu. Jungkook mengusap air matanya karna kebanyakan tertawa, ia sangat sangat geli dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Hyung, apa kau mengira aku suka dengan Jimin hyung itu . . . suka cinta? Pfftt tentu saja tidak Hyung! Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai idol, inspirasi, juga kakak yang baik." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula Yoon Hyung akan marah jika aku mengambil miliknya."

Taehyung benar-benar malu. Ia berdehem canggung ketika melihat Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tawaan yang menurut Taehyung sangat sangat manis. Tanpa sadar Taehyung bernafas lega ketika Jungkook mejawab 'Hanya suka sebagai kakak', itu berarti masih ada peluang kan?

Eh?

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" Taehyung memetik asal gitarnya lagi.

Kali ini Jungkook merasakan hatinya tertohok sekaligus sedikit sesak ketika Taehyung bertanya tentang orangtuanya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Orangtuaku . . ."

"Tidak usah diceritakan kalau tidak sanggup."

Jungkook tertegun. Taehyung tau tentang orangtuanya?

"Hanya pernah mendengar pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan guru-guru yang lain." Jawab Taehyung seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.

"Tidak apa- apa, Hyung. Aku sanggup." Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia menarik nafas.

"Apa Hyung pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Jeon Ilwoo? Salah satu pemimpin dari 5 perusahaan terbaik di dunia, ia adalah Ayahku. Bukan ingin sombong, keluargaku cukup kaya, kami mempunyai semua. Mulai dari perusahaan, rumah bahkan vila sendiri. Waktu itu umurku masih sekitar 10 tahun, Ayah pulang dari kantornya.

"Ibu mengajak kami sekeluarga pergi ke rumah Nenek. Ayah dan Ibu tidak sibuk, begitu juga dengan Seulgi Noona yang sedang libur sekolah. Mereka semua senang pergi sementara aku tidak ingin ikut karna malas. Ayah dan Ibu membujukku juga Seulgi Noona. Tapi aku bersikeras tidak ikut.

"Kemudian mereka pergi dan aku baru saja ingin pergi ke rumah temanku di kota. Tetapi 1 jam setelah itu ponselku berbunyi . . ."

Jungkook menarik nafasnya pelan, menenangkan diri.

"Mereka semua tertabrak truk dikarenakan pengemudi truk itu mengantuk. Ayah dan Ibuku ditemukan di bawah mobil dengan kedua tangan dan kaki nya yang terlepas dari tubuh mereka . . . hiks . . . Sementara Seulgi Noona meninggal didalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit . . . hiks . . ." Jungkook tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi, ia mengusap pelan matanya tapi tetap saja air matanya semakin deras.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menaruh gitarnya di samping dan beranjak mendekat ke Jungkook yang masih menangis.

 **Grep!**

Jungkook didekapnya erat. Jungkook terkejut tentu saja, tetapi ia tidak menolak ataupun membalas. Tangisan Jungkook semakin deras, pelukan Taehyung membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Ssst, sudah. Tidak usah diceritakan lagi, hm? Sst sudah jangan menangis." Ucapan lembut Taehyung membuat tangisan Jungkook sedikit reda.

"Jeon, ayo pulang? Sudah mau huj—tidak, ini memang sudah hujan."

"Latihannya Hyung?"

"Besok hari terakhir kita latihan, kau sudah oke. Hanya perlu hiburan dan sedikit tepuk tangan mungkin?"

Bibir Jungkook sedikit tertarik keatas karna perkataan Taehyung.

...

Hujan mengguyur deras kota Seoul, mengakibatkan dua orang remaja terpaksa menunggu di halte sekolah. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, mata Jungkook tampak sembab. Kemeja Taehyung juga agak basah.

"Jadi, kau pulang naik apa Jeon?" Suara Taehyung membelah keheningan dan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Entahlah. Naik bus, Mungkin?"

"Ingin mencoba sesuatu yang gila?"

"Apa?"

Taehyung memegang tangan Jungkook dan berjalan satu langkah, mengakibatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jungkook basah dalam sekejap. Jungkook memekik tak percaya.

Oh ayolah, ia tak mau sakit!

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakan Jungkook menembus suara hujan.

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia menarik lagi tangan Jungkook agar berjalan di sampingnya, Taehyung seakan tak peduli tubuhnya yang basah.

Jungkook menyentakkan tangannya, sehingga Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Jungkook datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung datar.

"Hyung, kau bisa sakit . . ." Teriak Jungkook lirih di akhirnya.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dekapannya lagi. Jungkook terkejut, ia bisa merasakan badan Taehyung bergetar dan wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

"Ini tidak separah dirimu, Jungkook _ie."_ Taehyung meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Jungkook.

Perlahan, Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menatap mata bulat pemuda kelinci itu. Mereka bertatapan, hingga Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya.

Nafas memburu Jungkook menerpa pipi mulus Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasakan kegugupan _namja_ dihadapannya, dengan segera meraup bibir pink Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna, mendapatkan perilaku tergesa-gesa dari Taehyung. Walaupun ia menikmati _first kiss_ nya.

Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya. Membuat benang saliva yang menggantung di kedua belah bibir Jungkook, _namja_ datar itu mengusap bibir Jungkook.

"Maaf, Jungkook- _ah_."

...

 _"_ Selamat datang di apartemenku, maaf jika berantakan."

Jungkook berdecak kagum melihat apartemen Taehyung. Apartemennya cukup mewah, desainnya klasik, dan cukup rapi bagi siswa seperti Taehyung.

"Jungkook, handukmu."

Jungkook menangkap handuk hangat yang dilempar oleh Taehyung. Ia melilitkan badannya di dalam handuk tersebut.

 _Hangat. Seperti pelukan Tae-Hyung._

"Kau mandi di sebelah situ, dan aku mandi di kamar, _okay_?"

"Ne, maaf merepotkan Hyung."

Jungkook keluar dengan baju yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya. Baju itu berlengan panjang dan berwarna hitam, ia juga memakai sejenis celana basket, Entahlah. Mungkin sejenisnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Jungkook berbalik, Taehyung sedang mengeringkan rambut cokelat nya yang basah. Ergh, itu sangat . . . sexy?

 _Astaga, Jeon Jungkook!_

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk. Ia langsung duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan televisi. Sementara Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur mencari makanan untuknya dan Jungkook.

"Mau makan apa?!" Teriak Taehyung dari dapur.

"Apa saja!" Teriak Jungkook balik sambil mengambil ponsel miliknya, untung saja ponselnya masih menyala.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan tersenyum saat Taehyung menghampirinya dengan dua ramen cup panas.

"Kajja makan."

"Ne Hyung, terimakasih."

...

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Ya?" Jungkook berhenti meniup makanannya dan beralih ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung bertopang dagu, melayangkan tatapan tanya yang semakin membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Kau menginap saja ya dirumahku? Ini sudah larut malam." Pertanyaan sekaligus ajakan itu sukses membuat pipi Jungkook merona parah. Jungkook menunduk, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian saat Taehyung menciumnya.

Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

 _Astaga Jeon Jungkook, berhenti memikirkan hal seperti itu!_

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Hyung?" Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sini biar kubawakan cup kosongmu." Taehyung mengambil cup ramen kosong Jungkook, dan membawanya ke dapur.

Jungkook mengerjap dan bergumam, "Tae-hyung sangat baik padaku, Ibu."

 _"Jungkook-ie, kalau sudah besar ingin menikah dengan siapa?" Wanita itu mengelus rambut anaknya._

 _"emm..Kookie mau nicah cama Ceulgi Noona!" Wanita itu tertawa mendengar seruan ceria anak bungsunya. Dengan lembut ia berkata,_

 _"Kookie yakin?" Anak kecil itu membuat posisi berpikir._

 _"Kookie mau nicah cama orang yang baik Ibu! Sepelti Ceulgi Noona!" Wanita itu tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi anaknya._

 _"Kalau begitu, cari yang terbaik buatmu Kookie. Dan kenalkan kepada Ibu saat besar nanti, ne? Janji?" Wanita itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya._

 _"JANJI!"_

Tanpa sadar, setetes cairan hangat keluar dari mata bening Jungkook. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus cairan hangat itu.

 _Ibu, aku merindukanmu . . ._

"Tidak lelah menangis?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dan melihat Taehyung yang sedang bersender di dinding, tatapannya datar.

"A-aku tidak menangis." sergah Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya. Berusaha tidak memperhatikan Taehyung yang sudah duduk di sampingnya

"BTS – Magic Shop." kata Taehyung datar. Tangan besarnya memencet asal remote tv.

"Apa?"

"Putar saja, Jeon."

Jungkook cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mencari folder musik. Sejenak ia bingung, kenapa Hyungnya—ah maksud Jungkook—Taehyung suka sekali memberi Jungkook hal yang tak bisa ia tebak. Semenit kemudian, keheningan diantara mereka berdua diisi dengan lagu tersebut.

 _ **따뜻한**_ _ **차**_ _ **한**_ _ **잔을**_ _ **마시며**_ _ **  
**_ _ **저**_ _ **은하수를**_ _ **올려다보며**_ _ **  
**_ _ **넌**_ _ **괜찮을**_ _ **거야**_ _ **oh**_ _ **여긴**_ _ **Magic Shop.**_

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menutup matanya; merasa nyaman dengan suara Park Jimin yang bernyanyi lembut di pikirannya. Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan yang mengakibatkan pemuda kelinci itu membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung.

" _나도_ _모든_ _게_ _다_ _두려웠다면_ _믿어줄_ _,_ _모든_ _진심들이_ _남은_ _시간들이_ _,_ _너의_ _모든_ _해답은_ _니가_ _찾아낸_ _이_ _곳에_ _,_ _너의_ _은하수에_ _너의_ _마음_ _속에_ _. . ._ "

Suara berat Taehyung mengalun lembut di telinga Jungkook. Ia sendiri merasa nyaman mendengarnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin Taehyung sampaikan kepadanya lewat lagu tersebut.

Sebuah rahasia?

Jungkook tertegun sesaat. Taehyung adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli. Tapi begitu sudah didekat Jungkook, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat.

Hangat dan peduli.

 _Lantas, kenapa Taehyung berubah jika sedang bersamanya?_

"Hei, lagunya sudah habis."

Lamunan Jungkook terhenti ketika Taehyung menepuk bahunya lembut. Jungkook mengangguk cepat, ia mematikan musiknya dan menyimpan ponselnya di nakas.

"Ah, Hyung..." Taehyung hanya bergumam, matanya fokus melihat televisi.

Lidah Jungkook terasa kelu saat ingin menanyakan perihal sifat Taehyung kepadanya. Jadi, Jungkook hanya bisa mengatakan,

"Kita tidur disini saja, ya?"

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin Jungkook sampaikan. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang merambat di pikirannya, memaksanya untuk bertanya banyak ke Taehyung. Ah, andai Jungkook memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya.

Taehyung mengangguk dan mulai merebahkan diri, televisinya juga sudah dimatikan. Jungkook ikut merebahkan diri dengan canggung, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur dirumah orang lain.

"Jangan canggung. Istirahatlah, aku tau kau lelah." Taehyung berujar dengan mata tertutup.

Jungkook meringis malu, ia mengangguk lalu menutup mata. Mencoba tidur meskipun dirinya tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Tetapi, semenit kemudian mereka sudah pergi mengarungi mimpi.

...

"今 君の手を 離せるように, I gotta let you know, that I need to let you go, hard to say goodbye. でも逃げない, I'm ready to let go . . . "

"Selesai." Taehyung meletakkan gitarnya di samping kursi,"Besok kita tampil, Jeon. Datanglah pagi-pagi." katanya datar.

Kening Jungkook mengerut bingung, "Pagi? Bukannya acaranya jam 11 hyung?" Jungkook mengecek jadwalnya sekali lagi. Memang jam 11 kok.

 _Tapi kenapa Taehyung menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi?_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

* * *

 **私はあなたを愛してい** **Kyunie, JSBTS, Aleina8.**

 _Regards, Ddeonjeon._


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Secret

Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung.

Summary : Jungkook baru tahu jika Kim Taehyung, sunbae nakal disekolahnya memiliki banyak kejutan yang tak terduga.

WARNING! BL, Typos.

* * *

Jungkook tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja merah melekat pas di tubuhnya, dilengkapi dengan jeans hitam ketat yang robek di bagian lututnya, juga converse merah terpasang di kedua kakinya. Pihak sekolah memang membebaskan pakaian yang dikenakan saat tampil, asal keduanya memiliki kesamaan yang pas. Jungkook harap, Taehyung memakai pakaian yang warnanya merah juga.

"Yosh! Jeon Jungkook fighting!"ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Jungkook segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan ke arah halte. Ini jam 5 pagi, jadi acaranya 6 jam lagi sebenarnya. Tapi Jungkook tentu saja tidak lupa dengan perkataan Taehyung kemarin yang menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi. Jungkook penasaran akan dibawa kemana . . .Ah tapi yasudahlah. Ia sudah terlanjur penasaran, tidak ada gunanya menolak ajakan pemuda itu.

Lamunan Jungkook terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terduduk di halte. Dari raut wajahnya, Jungkook tau ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu melipat lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan lututnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena efek dingin—atau jangan-jangan gadis kecil itu menangis?

Jungkook melirik ragu ke arah gadis itu. Ia ingin sekali bertanya ada apa, tetapi jika ia bertanya, bus ini akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Jungkook menghela nafas, ia melihat jadwal bus disitu. Dia harus menunggu satu jam untuk menaiki bus selanjutnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Jeon. Acaranya masih lama._

Akhirnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Ia berjalan pelan dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook lembut, ia tidak mau gadis kecil itu takut kepadanya. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, raut ketakutan jelas-jelas terlihat di mata gadis kecil itu.

"Kau kehilangan keluargamu?" bujuk Jungkook lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, tapi ia tetap tidak menjawab. Jungkook duduk di samping gadis itu, memberi kabar pada Bambam letak dirinya dan 'kejadian' yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Nenek."

Jungkook melihat gadis kecil itu heran. Gadis ini mengatakan 'Nenek' dengan sangat pelan. Masih untung Jungkook mendengarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Nenekmu? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jungkook tidak sabaran, dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Nenek . . .Hyomi sedang makan lolipop . . . tapi saat Hyomi berbalik, Nenek sudah tidak ada . . ." Suara gadis kecil itu memelan dan semakin pelan disusul dengan isakan yang pelan juga.

Jungkook memeluk Hyomi, mengusap punggungnya agar gadis kecil itu tenang. Usaha Jungkook berhasil, gadis itu hanya segugukkan sekarang. Bahkan Jungkook merelakan kemeja tampilnya basah.

"Apa Hyomi tau nama Nenek Hyomi? Mungkin Oppa kenal dengan beliau." Gadis itu membuat pose berpikir, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di dagu.

 _Mirip dengan seseorang . . ._

Jungkook jadi gemas.

"Kim Jina." Kening Jungkook berkerut, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi—ah yasudahlah. Nanti saja berpikirnya.

"Kim Jina? Baiklah, dan . . . Oppa ingin bertanya satu hal lagi." Hyomi mengerjapkan matanya, "Hyomi tau dimana rumah Hyomi?" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

Kening Jungkook mengerut lagi, "Kalau Hyomi tau, kenapa Hyomi tidak pulang?" Hyomi semakin mempererat pelukan di lututnya. "Eomma jahat, Hyomi tidak mau pulang sendiri . . ." kata gadis kecil itu dengan suara bergetar.

Jungkook mulai megerti apa yang Hyomi alami sekarang. Gadis itu sering diperlakukan kasar dengan Eommanya dan Nenek gadis kecil ini akan melindungi. Karena itu, gadis kecil ini tidak mau pulang meskipun ia tau jalan pulangnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Oppa akan antar Hyomi pulang! kajja!" Jungkook menyampirkan tasnya diatas pundak kanan dan menggendong gadis kecil itu di tangan kirinya. Saat bus datang, mereka naik.

Jungkook banyak berceloteh di depan Hyomi. Berusaha agar gadis kecil itu tidak murung ataupun sedih. Setelah lama menunggu, mereka turun di halte bus selanjutnya. Jungkook dituntun gadis itu ke arah rumahnya. Saat sampai, Jungkook terpana dengan rumah Hyomi. Rumah itu sedikit memberi kesan hangat, seperti menerima siapapun yang datang ke rumah itu.

Sebentar, Jungkook rasa ia pernah kesini.

Gadis itu membuka pagar dan menyuruh Jungkook masuk. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, bahkan ia lupa dengan Taehyung yang menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi. Rumah ini serasa sangat familiar di pikirannya.

"Halmeoni!" Lamunan Jungkook terhenti ketika Hyomi berteriak kencang di depannya. Gadis itu segera berlari dari Jungkook menuju ke seorang wanita tua yang menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Oh yatuhan! Hyomi! Nenek sungguh khawatir denganmu! Maafkan Nenek karna meninggalkanmu di taman hm?" Jungkook tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan memeluk Neneknya erat.

"Ah, Hyomi-chi. Pulang dengan siapa? Kamu sudah berani pulang sendiri ya, Hyomi sayang?" Wanita tua itu mengelus rambut Hyomi pelan.

"Aniya Halmeoni. Oppa itu yang mengantarku." Telunjuk jari Hyomi mengarah ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum canggung. Ekspresi wanita tua itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook.

"Kau...Jeon Jungkook? anaknya Jeon Hyora dan Jeon Seungjae?" Jungkook terkejut ketika wanita tua itu menyebut namanya dan nama orangtuanya. Jungkook mengangguk ragu.

"Aku Halmeoni Kim, Jungkook-ah! yang mengajarimu menyanyi 12 tahun yang lalu!" Detik itu juga Jungkook merasa ada sekelebat pikiran yang lewat di kepalanya.

 _"Jungkook-ie cita-cita mu menjadi penyanyi bukan?"_

 _"Em! kenapa Noona?"_

 _"Ah tidak, Eomma menanyakan apa cita-cita Kookie, terus Noona bilang cita-cita kookie menjadi penyanyi. Noona benar kan?"_

 _"Eum! Noona benar! Kookie akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal! dan Kookie akan bilang kalau yang mengajari Kookie itu Halmeoni Kim!"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Noona?"_

" _Tidak akan wekkk!"_

 _"Yakk!"_

 _Wanita tua itu tersenyum kala melihat percakapan kakak-adik kecil itu. Ia membelai rambut Jeon muda dengan lembut. Bibirnya lanjut bernyanyi, membuat sang kakak diam dan menyuruh adiknya ikut diam._

Mata Jungkook mendadak buram. Ia melesat memeluk wanita tua di depannya, sang wanita tua sempat terkejut, tetapi ia langsung tersenyum dan mengusap punggung pemuda yang bergetar itu.

Jungkook menangis.

Menumpahkan semua kekesalan, penyesalan, dan rasa rindu yang melesak keluar di dadanya. Jungkook terisak keras saat Halmeonie Kim bergumam di telinganya.

Saat dua orang itu bertukar rindu, kening Hyomi mengkerut bingung. _Kenapa Oppa cantik itu menangis?_ Yah kira-kira itulah pikiran gadis kecil itu sekarang.

"Shh . . . sudah Jungkook-ah. Hyora dan lainnya sudah tenang disana, kau jangan menangis lagi hem?" Wanita tua itu mengusap air mata Jungkook yang masih terisak. Baginya, Jungkook tetaplah seorang pemuda kecil tahun yang lalu, pemuda yang selalu memintanya menyanyikan karya-karya lama kesukaannya. Pemuda kecil yang butuh teman dan perhatian.

Jungkook mengangguk dan tiba-tiba membungkuk 45 derajat. "Ya tuhan, Jungkook sedang apa? Berhenti membungkuk dan tegakkan kepalamu." Tetapi tubuh Jungkook tidak bergerak. Wanita tua itu hanya berusaha menahan tangisnya ketika Jungkook bangun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Jungkook sedang meyakinkannya.

 _Meyakinkan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja._

 _Sendiri._

 _Bertudung kegelapan dan penyesalan yang banyak._

Tetapi wanita tua itu tau. Bahwa dibalik kegelapan dan penyesalan itu terdapat sebuah cahaya kecil yang akan meneranginya.

 _Menariknya keluar dari sisi gelap kegelapan._

Dan wanita tua itu mengusap matanya ketika Jungkook mengucap terima kasih dan pamit pergi dari situ.

 _Ia yakin._

 _Jungkook akan kembali menjadi sosok 12 tahun yang lalu. Ceria dan tidak memiliki beban yang bertumpu di kedua bahunya._

...

Di sisi lain, Taehyung sedang mondar mandir khawatir didepan meja panitia. Didalam ruangan kecil itu hanya ada dirinya, Mark dan Bambam juga Park Jimin. Mereka bertiga rasanya sudah hampir bosan melihat Taehyung berdiri gelisah dan mengacak rambutnya sedari tadi.

"Sunbae, aku tau kau gelisah. Tapi sudah kubilang kan, jika Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan kesini?" Bambam bertanya heran.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia masih setia mondar-mandir, mengecek jam, dan mengacak rambut. Merasa muak, Mark berdiri dan menarik kerah Taehyung sehingga membuat leher sang empu tercekek. Dihempaskannya badan Taehyung ke sofa disebelah Jimin dan membuat Taehyung melotot kepadanya.

"Diam dan duduk hingga Jungkook sampai." Perintah Mark tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa Mar—"

BRAK!

"Apa aku telambat?! Hosh..hosh."

Perkataan Taehyung terpotong dengan gebrakan pintu disusul suara teriakan serta napas terengah engah Jungkook. Yup, namja kelinci itu berlari dari rumah Kim Jina karna melihat Jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.

Taehyung dan Mark menghela nafas lega sementara Bambam mengambil minuman dan Jimin menuntun Jungkook duduk. Pakaian Jungkook berantakan dan tubuhnya berkeringat karna berlari sementara tasnya tersampir loyo di tangan kanannya.

Taehyung mengambil tisu ditangan Jimin dan mengusap pelipis Jungkook. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung berbuat sesukanya karna saat ini dia benar-benar lelah. Jimin mengikat rambutnya sementara Mark dan Bambam bertatapan penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi, kajja Noona!" Bambam menarik Jimin sebelum wanita itu sempat protes.

Mark tersenyum kecil kepada Taehyung dan menutup pintu ruang panitia.

Sekarang di ruangan kecil itu hanya tersisa dirinya dan Jungkook, keheningan melanda dua pemuda itu. Jungkook sibuk dengan nafasnya sementara Taehyung sibuk dengan kegiatan mengelap pelipis Jungkook. Jujur saja Taehyung sedikit heran melihat Jungkook yang terengah-engah saat sampai.

"Apa kau masih sanggup bernyanyi?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia membuka mata dan tersenyum tenang ke arah Taehyung, mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Taehyung balas tersenyum, ia membuang tisu bekas itu ke tong sampah dan bersandar di sofa. Tangannya bergerak memindahkan kepala Jungkook pelan ke bahu kanannya.

Jungkook tertegun. Ia masih tetap membiarkan Taehyung berbuat sesuka hatinya karna ditekankan sekali lagi, **ia masih sangat-sangat lelah**. Namun lama-kelamaan Jungkook merasa matanya memberat, entah kenapa bersandar di pundak Taehyung membuatnya mengantuk. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang mulai terlelap.

Setelah ia mendengar dengkuran halus, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Halo, Yong? Bisa tidak jadwal kami ditunda satu jam? Ya, suruh saja yang lain tampil duluan. Ya, kami penutup saja. Okay, trims Taeyong-ah."

Kemudian, Taehyung ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Jungkook dan ikut terlelap.

* * *

 _Park Jimin disini ada dua. Park Chim Chim dan Park Jimin 15 &._

 _Regards, Ddeonjeon._


End file.
